A Strange Legacy
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: Quoiqu'il arrive, on sera toujours les enfants de nos parents. Sentimentalement, on peut briser les liens. Mais pas sangtimentalement. Et un héritage peut parfois s'avérer trop lourd à porter. [SHINee / Super Junior / miyavi ]


****Mini-fiction que je viens de terminer, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

TaeMin, MinHo, JongHyun, Miyavi, HeeChul, YeSung, EunHyuk + personnages inédits

* * *

**_A STRANGE LEGACY_**

_5 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

«Vous avez huit appels en absence. Désirez-vous consulter votre boîte de/ »

Le jeune homme qui raccrocha brutalement, avait l'air d'avoir environ une vingtaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux d'un châtain clair, avec les pointes rouges, un peu désordonnés. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, son portable posé à côté de lui. Il soupira et sortit de la chambre en laissant le portable où il était. Quelques minutes plus tard, le mobile se remis à sonner, mais le jeune homme n'était plus là. Et même s'il avait été là, il n'aurait pas décroché. Il savait très bien pourquoi quelqu'un tentait de le joindre à ce point-là. Mais il ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité…

_28 mars 2007, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

« TaeMin, c'est toi ? » Claironna une voix à travers un combiné de téléphone.

« Espèce d'enflure, tu crois qu'après ce que tu as fait, tu peux revenir me parler comme ça ? » Cria la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oh, tu as l'air en colère à ce que j'entends. » Rit l'homme d'un air mauvais

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Reprit d'une voix agressive le jeune garçon.

« Te prévenir qu'il est bientôt temps. J'espère que tu te prépares. Et cesse donc de te morfondre pour ta mère, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Choisir d'aider ton père, plutôt que moi, son propre frère ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. » Conclut l'homme avec une fausse indignation

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage du dénommé TaeMin. Des larmes de colère et de douleur. Il serrait son poing libre rageusement.

« Il fût un temps où je t'admirais. Mais cette époque est révolue. A cause de toi et de tes magouilles tordues, ma mère est morte et mon père est recherché par tous les services de police du territoire ! »

« Eh bien, je pensais que tu aurais un peu plus grandi depuis la dernière fois. Enfin, n'oublie pas, il te reste six mois. Passé ce délai, tu devras me suivre à Séoul. »

« Rêve toujours YeJun, je ne te suivrais jamais, vas t'en crever en enfer ! » Maudit TaeMin avant de couper la communication

_5 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Le jeune châtain sortit dans la rue et alluma une cigarette. Il soupira bruyamment avant de se mettre en route. Il traversa plusieurs ruelles malfamées, un air de profond ennui sur le visage et arriva finalement devant un entrepôt apparemment désaffecté. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Il écrasa sa cigarette au sol avec son talon et entra dans le bâtiment. Il le parcourut rapidement et arriva à un escalier qui conduisait sous terre. Il descendit et se retrouva au sous-sol. Il faisait assez sombre et il plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Soudain, une voix familière l'interpella.

« Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'as pas vu. Content de te revoir. Du nouveau ? »

« Salut Jjong. Il faut que je vous parle, on a un problème. » Le salua TaeMin

« Un problème ? » Demanda le dénommé Jjong

« YeJun… » Prononça TaeMin avec dégoût

« Mm, je vois. On a du nouveau aussi, la situation commence à devenir délicate de ce côté-là… »

TaeMin hocha la tête et s'engouffra alors dans le couloir, suivit de JongHyun. Ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir complet pendant quelques secondes avant que TaeMin n'ouvre la porte au bout du passage et entre dans une petite salle, pas vraiment très éclairée non plus.

La pièce, grise à l'origine, était recouverte sur tous les murs de coupures de journaux en tout genre et de photos. Sur certaines de ces photos, on pouvait reconnaître quelques-uns des hommes qui se tenaient ici. Au centre de la pièce, une grande table, recouverte de dossiers de toutes les tailles, contenant des papiers. Une lampe à la triste lumière blanche éclairait le dessus de la table. Dans un coin, deux canapés semblant avoir bien vécus, et deux armoires cadenassées complétaient l'ameublement de la pièce.

« Salut les gars… »

« Oh, tu es là ! Encore une fois tu as deviné quand nous avions besoin de toi. » Remarqua un blond platine, avec un sourire un peu étrange, en relevant la tête du dossier qu'il était apparemment en train de consulter.

« Vous n'avez pas fait de connerie au moins ? » S'enquit TaeMin

« Une connerie, nous ? Jamais ! » Rit un autre des hommes, petit avec des cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui cachaient le visage.

« On a juste eu un message de YeJun. » Informa le blond

« Qu'est-ce que ce salaud voulait ? »

« Il nous a menacés de venir nous 'éclater' si jamais on ne lui livrait pas la planque de ton père. » Répondit le plus petit

« Du bluff, mon père est mort. » Cracha TaeMin, amer

« Que… Pardon ? » Demanda en écarquillant les yeux un homme roux, tatoué sur l'épaule

« Il veut juste se donner l'impression qu'il est le plus fort, ses menaces sont pathétiques. »

« Ton père est vraiment mort ? » S'enquit l'un des hommes qui n'avait pas encore parlé, coiffé assez étrangement, une queue de cheval brune faite d'un mélange de dreadlocks et de tresses.

« Surement. Une de ces connaissances essaye de me joindre depuis quelques jours. Mais bon. Il va falloir la jouer en finesse. YeJun est mieux préparé que la dernière fois, c'est indéniable. Il a enfin compris qu'on n'était pas une bande de gamins depuis qu'on a détruit sa planque à Séoul. Alors pas de baston, pas de destruction, pas de morts. On fait ça proprement, sans attirer l'attention. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Vous vous souvenez des gars contre qui on s'était battus pour la planque, avant de savoir qu'ils étaient envoyés par YeJun ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête, concentrés sur ses paroles.

« C'est à cause d'eux que mon père a eu des ennuis avec la police il y a quelques années. Mais ils ont un réseau minable, si on s'y prend bien on peut le démanteler en quelques jours. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les cinq hommes s'étaient dirigés vers les canapés défoncés par l'usage et s'étaient assis.

« Mais s'ils sont toujours en contact avec YeJun, on prend un gros risque! » Intervint le roux

« Est-ce qu'on a une seule fois fait une opération sans risque ? » Claqua JongHyun

« Mais pourquoi, enfin je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'ils se sont alliés avec ton oncl… Pardon, YeJun. Mais penses-tu qu'ils sont toujours actifs pour son compte maintenant ? » Demanda le brun

« Je n'en suis pas certain, juste une intuition. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. YeJun ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action, et je pense que sans eux, il sera désavantagé »

TaeMin se leva soudain.

« Les gars, je compte sur vous. On a une semaine pour foutre leur réseau en l'air. J'ai un truc important à régler pour l'instant mais je devrais être tranquille d'ici deux jours. De toute façon je vous tiens au courant. Essayez de vous renseigner sur eux, ça nous avanceras déjà. »

Les quatre membres restants regardèrent leur chef partir les mains dans les poches, d'apparence nonchalante. Même s'il ne se dévoilait pas beaucoup, ils avaient bien vu que le jeune homme était touché par la supposée mort de son père, malgré le mal qu'il se donnait pour le cacher.

En rentrant chez lui, le châtain se sentait nauséeux. Parler de ses suppositions concernant son père l'avait effectivement plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le nombre d'appels manqués sur son portable avait encore augmenté. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il allait décrocher.

_8 décembre 2007, Séoul, Corée du Sud_

Il faisait presque nuit, mais dans le sous-sol de cette gare abandonnée, les lumières éclairaient encore faiblement les deux personnes présentes. TaeMin, en version plus jeune, cheveux noirs et longs, se battait violemment contre un homme, beaucoup plus grand que lui, plus musclé, mais en fait pas vraiment plus fort. Les gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de leurs tempes. TaeMin était fin, et très agile. Il touchait souvent l'homme avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Mais le jeune garçon en avait un peu assez de ce combat. Il lança sa jambe vers l'homme avec précision. Un coup dans l'estomac, l'homme se plia en deux, un autre dans le menton, puis un croche-pied pour le faire tomber. L'homme s'affala au sol, la mâchoire en sang et la respiration coupée.

TaeMin s'accroupit près de la tête de l'homme.

« Tu sais, ne jamais douter de ses capacités est l'une des premières qualités requises en combat. Mais avant ça, contente toi déjà d'apprendre à te battre, et on en reparlera. »

TaeMin se releva et sourit, fier de sa victoire. Ce n'était qu'un seul homme, mais il devait avoir au moins le double de son âge, et des années d'expérience.

« TaeMin ! » Cria une voix, mécontente

« C'que tu veux encore toi ? » Demanda le concerné, insolent

Un homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha rapidement de TaeMin. Il le regarda fixement, et comme le plus jeune soutenait son regard avec défi, il le gifla violemment. TaeMin ne baissa pas les yeux. L'homme recommença, avec encore plus de force dans son coup. Cette fois, la tête de TaeMin partit en arrière sous la violence du choc. Il tomba sur le sol, aux pieds de l'homme.

« Tu sais TaeMin, je t'aime beaucoup. Mais je t'interdis de massacrer mes hommes comme tu le fais depuis un mois. » Déclara l'homme d'une voix aux intonations menaçantes

« Mais tu crois quoi toi ? Qu'après m'avoir arraché ma mère, pris avec toi à Séoul je ne sais pour quelles raisons obscures et entraîné au combat, je vais rester là, sans rien faire, attendant que tu décides de ma vie à ma place ? T'es vraiment qu'un sale type, YeJun. »

Le dit-YeJun, souffla, et sourit d'un air malsain.

« Tu es mon héritier, tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que ton destin est tout tracé et que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

« Sale chacal ! » Cracha TaeMin

YeJun perdit son petit sourire narquois. Il s'approcha un peu de TaeMin qui s'était relevé, et le renvoya au sol aussi rapidement. Il lui envoya un coup de pied brutal dans les côtes. Le châtain ne dit rien, supportant stoïquement la douleur aigüe qui lui vrilla le côté droit. Mais ça ne fit qu'encourager son oncle à recommencer, toujours plus fort. Les os de TaeMin craquaient violemment, mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché un seul cri. Son père lui avait toujours répété que la douleur ne méritait pas que l'on crie pour elle. Et de toute façon, qui aurait pu l'entendre ?

_5 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

TaeMin se décida à écouter le dernier message sur sa boîte vocale. Après quelques secondes, il entendit une voix grave à travers le téléphone.

« Bonjour Lee-ssi. Je suis Choi MinHo, le notaire de votre père. J'essaye de vous joindre depuis plusieurs jours. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important alors je vous prie de venir à l'agence dès que possible. Merci, en espérant vous voir bientôt. »

Le jeune homme soupira. Son appel ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il était désormais orphelin. MinHo était en quelque sorte l'agent de son père. Celui-ci lui avait dit un jour que si un jour il disparaissait, c'est MinHo qui le préviendrais. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais son père lui avait déjà parlé de lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir. Du temps où il vivait encore avec son père après la mort de sa mère, même si cette période n'avait duré que quelques mois, ce dernier lui parlait très souvent de MinHo.

TaeMin savait donc que c'était quelqu'un de très sérieux, qui inspirait respect et confiance et sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de besoin. Mais son père déplorait que TaeMin n'ait pas le sens des responsabilités de MinHo. Et ça l'avait mis dans une colère noire étant donné que c'était son père qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Après la fuite de son père, le jeune garçon lui en avait voulu, le rendant responsable de la mort de sa mère.

C'est à cette époque que son oncle avait déployé tous les stratagèmes possibles pour l'attraper et l'emmener avec lui à Séoul. TaeMin avait résisté pendant un mois avant d'être retrouvé. YeJun l'avait alors traîné avec lui dans la capitale, pour faire de lui son successeur. YeJun était quelqu'un de très imbu de lui-même, et il pensait qu'en brutalisant son neveu, il réussirait à le rallier à sa cause.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la force morale du jeune homme. Son oncle lui avait arraché sa mère, son père était en fuite par sa faute, et lui se retrouvait loin de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, dans une ville immense. Comment aurait-il pu céder, même s'il se faisait chaque jour battre un peu plus ?

TaeMin réussit pourtant à apprendre à se défendre, et il fut bientôt en mesure de battre au combat rapproché quelques hommes de main de son oncle. Sa première victoire lui arracha un sourire, le premier depuis une longue période. YeJun, très surpris, prit cela comme un coup de chance et n'y attacha pas d'importance. Mais quand ses hommes vinrent à plusieurs se plaindre de son neveu, il commença à le surveiller, et le remettait sur le droit chemin quand il allait plus loin. TaeMin se laissait faire, mais continuait néanmoins de mutiler le clan, petit à petit. Une fois son oncle se montra particulièrement violent avec lui, TaeMin prit alors la fuite, comprenant que s'il continuait comme ça, ce ne serait plus seulement son corps qui serait meurtri.

Il retourna à Incheon, et ça lui prit une bonne semaine. En le voyant déambuler dans la rue, des passants avaient voulu appeler la police, car il était couvert de sang mais il s'était sauvé, et avait retrouvé ses anciens amis. YeJun savait très bien où son neveu était retourné et plusieurs fois, il leur envoya des lettres de menace… Mais TaeMin avait grandi, et il n'était plus seul…

_7 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

A quelques kilomètres de l'appartement de TaeMin, dans un bureau d'une agence de notariat, un homme brun tapait allégrement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Toutes les cinq minutes, il s'arrêtait pour regarder s'il n'avait pas reçu un message. Mais sa boîte de réception restait désespérément vide.

« Pfff, ce gamin est têtu… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même

On toqua légèrement à la porte.

« Oui ? » Fit-il, espérant que ce soit une bonne nouvelle

« MinHo-ssi, un homme vous demande. » Annonça une jeune femme après être entrée dans le bureau.

« Oh, très bien. J'arrive alors. » Répondit MinHo en se levant.

Il traversa l'étage pour arriver là où attendaient les visiteurs. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba face à un homme, au sourire un peu effrayant, avec une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil et des cheveux courts. MinHo sut que ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourtant, ce visage émacié lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Bonjour, je suis Choi MinHo. » A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

« Savoir mon nom ne t'avancera pas beaucoup »

« Je ne peux pas traiter avec vous sans savoir qui vous êtes, » répondit MinHo, surpris par cette remarque et par la familiarité de l'homme

« Et bien appelle-moi Kim. »

« Très bien Kim-ssi, veuillez me suivre. »

L'homme suivit MinHo jusqu'à son bureau où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

« Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« Je voulais évoquer avec toi la mort de Lee JinHo, fit l'homme avec un visage neutre.

« Que diable… » MinHo s'interrompit, et son cerveau partit au quart de tour.

Il savait de quoi parlait l'homme, et qui il était. Et YeJun vit dans les yeux de MinHo que ce dernier l'avait reconnu. Ou du moins, qu'il avait reconnu celui qu'il prétendait être. Il eut un rire sadique.

_17 mars 2013, Quelque part en Corée du Sud_

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je suis obligé de fuir, mais avant, je voulais te mettre en garde. »

« Contre ? »

« Contre celui qui me poursuit et qui a récupéré TaeMin. YeJun, mon beau-frère. Le meurtrier de ma femme. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. Il m'aura, un jour ou l'autre. Il ne me reste plus que toi. Je voudrais tellement qu'il ne connaisse pas ton existence mais il l'a surement appris, cet homme finit par toujours tout savoir. C'est désespérant. »

« Tu sais JinHo, en choisissant de t'aider après la disparition de mon père et mon amnésie, j'ai aussi pris la décision de tout faire pour t'aider toi et les tiens, jusqu'au bout, en mémoire de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nos deux familles. Je ne vais pas arrêter de surveiller ton fils parce que ce type me connait. Je sais que je m'expose, j'en suis conscient. Mais j'ai avant tout une mission dont je dois m'acquitter, et je ne laisserais pas cet enfoiré m'avoir avant d'avoir réussis.

« Merci MinHo, je te serais reconnaissant jusqu'à ma mort. Et même après. Mais ne t'expose pas inutilement, d'accord ? »

« C'est promis JinHo. L'efficacité ça me connaît ! »

_7 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Parmi la bande de Taemin, certains passaient leur temps leur à la planque, l'un deux n'était même plus sortit depuis plus d'un mois. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en la lumière, et c'est pour cela qu'il se sentait bien, dans cette cave. Les autres respectaient ceci. Ils étaient tous un peu « dérangés » et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient tous bien. Ou à peu près bien…

« YeSung, tu as fait quoi de l'article que j'ai découpé tout à l'heure ? » Demanda le roux

« Je l'ai donné à JongHyun. » Répondit le dit YeSung sans lever les yeux

« Ok, thanks » Répondit le roux d'une voix joyeuse

YeSung releva la tête de ce qu'il faisait, à savoir décrypter un message codé qu'ils avaient intercepté, pour observer celui qui lui avait adressé la parole.

« HeeChul ? » Demanda-t-il

« Oui ? » Répondit le roux dénommé HeeChul en relevant la tête également, croisant le regard de YeSung

« Comment fais-tu pour me répondre avec autant d'enthousiasme ? »

« Je suis stupide alors je ne me rends pas compte à quel point on est dans la merde » Répondit HeeChul avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de son interlocuteur qui le regardait franchement bizarrement.

L'homme à la chevelure compliquée à côté d'HeeChul étouffa un rire. Même si effectivement la situation était grave, le roux avait prononcé cette phrase avec candeur. Il devait d'ailleurs être le seul à qui il en restait. Les autres en avaient trop bavé. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec eux.

« Tu es loin d'être stupide HeeChul, sinon tu ne serais pas là avec nous »

« Je sais »

Son voisin rit de nouveau, attirant l'attention de Jonghyun qui revenait avec une pile de journaux entre les bras.

« Eh bien Miya, il t'arrive quoi ? T'es tellement stressé que tu rigoles tout seul maintenant ?»

« C'est HeeChul » Répondit YeSung à sa place

« C'est toi qui m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais enthousiaste à la base. Donc techniquement c'est de ta faute. » Sourit le tatoué

« C'est la faute d'HeeChul, il change de comportement tellement facilement que s'en est franchement bizarre. » Réussit enfin à répondre Miyavi

« Ta bouche le Jap', c'est toi qu'es bizarre. » Lui répliqua HeeChul

« J'suis pas un faux roux moi ! »

« Encore heureux, je suis le seul et l'unique avec de faux cheveux roux. Et en plus les miens je les lave ! »

« Yah, c'pas parce que j'ai des dread que je ne me lave pas les cheveux. Et puis c'est quoi cette remarque de gamin ? T'as perdus ta répartie ? » Le provoqua le Japonais

« Tu utilises une expression coréenne ? Tu commences à t'habituer à notre langue, c'est bien. »

« Arrête de changer de sujet comme ça, tu m'énerves. »

« Cette réplique très sensée prouve que tu as tort, même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître. »

« Connard. Tu vas voir si j'ai tort. » Cracha Miyavi

Il s'approcha d'HeeChul qui le fixa dans les yeux, attendant surement qu'il le frappe. Les autres regardaient sans rien dire, ça faisait partie de leur quotidien maintenant, ils étaient habitués. Il fallait juste veiller à ce que ça ne se finisse pas trop mal.

Mais à la surprise de tous, Miyavi ne toucha pas HeeChul, se contentant de sortir en claquant la porte.

« Très mature encore. » Remarqua HeeChul

« Ta gueule. Comment on fait sans lui maintenant ? » Cracha Jonghyun le dardant d'un regard noir

« Si vous vouliez le garder, vous n'aviez qu'à intervenir. »

YeSung soupira et se remit dans le déchiffrage de son billet. Après quelques secondes, ses sourcils se froncèrent et un air ennuyé prit place sur son visage.

« Tu t'en sors Ye ? » Demanda un homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé

« Je sens que je perds du temps pour rien, en fait je pense qu'ils ont écrit ça juste pour nous perdre. »

« C'est probable, mais ils ne peuvent pas tout prévoir non plus. »

« Mm. Et toi, ça avance ? » S'enquit YeSung

« Plus ou moins, comme toujours. Malgré les nouvelles j'ai l'impression qu'on stagne. Je pense que TaeMin nous as donné ça à faire pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète de n'avoir rien à faire. »

« EunHyuk, tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes en disant ça ? »

« Ecoute JongHyun, ce n'est pas parce que je dis ça que je vais comploter contre lui. Je suis bien conscient que s'il est notre chef c'est qu'il est le plus fort. Mais je pense aussi qu'il ne va pas bien, et qu'il doit avoir d'autres problèmes en ce moment. »

« Plus grave que de venger son père ? »

« Je pense que c'est lié. » Affirma EunHyuk

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, quand il nous as annoncé la mort de son père, il a dit que quelqu'un essayait de le joindre. S'il a dit ça c'est qu'il refuse volontairement de parler à cette personne, vous êtes d'accord ? Donc je pense que c'est une source de problèmes supplémentaires pour lui. »

« Oui, ça me semble tenir debout. Mais si on lui dit ça de but en blanc, il va s'énerver, surtout s'il est sur les nerfs à cause de ça. Donc on continue ce qu'il nous a demandé, au cas où ça se révélerait important plus tard, et on essaye aussi d'en savoir plus sur YeJun directement, vu le peu qu'il se cache, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué non ? » Proposa JongHyun

Les autres acquiescèrent, soudain un peu plus motivés.

« Donc voilà tu as ta réponse YeSung » Lança HeeChul peu après

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre

« J'étais enthousiaste, parce que quelque part en moi, je savais qu'EunHyuk dirait ça et que donc le programme deviendrait meilleur pour nous. »

Voyant HeeChul fier de sa connerie, YeSung et JongHyun poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de lassitude.

_8 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

TaeMin ne savait plus quoi faire. Maintenant qu'il avait bien eu la confirmation que son père était mort grâce à l'appel de MinHo, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il fallait qu'il agisse. Mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Surtout que voir MinHo lui aurait rappelé son père et c'était bien la chose à éviter.

Le jeune était mitigé. D'un côté il était triste pour son père, et de l'autre il était en colère contre lui car il s'était fait avoir. Il serait plus malin que lui. Il se fit la promesse de tuer YeJun de ses propres mains, quitte à ensuite se faire rattraper par la police et devoir passer sa vie à fuir. Mais au moins, cet homme ne ferait plus ses sales magouilles.

TaeMin saisit son ordinateur portable et s'installa avec dans le fauteuil ayant appartenu à sa mère. Il l'alluma et ouvrit une page Internet. Arrivé sur la page de son moteur de recherche, il se mordit la lèvre, signe chez lui d'une réflexion intense. Il ne savait quoi taper, ni même que faire. Une fois de plus, il n'avait écouté que son instinct. Il eut soudain une idée, et tapa les quelques mots qui composaient sa recherche.

Les nombreux résultats ne mirent qu'un instant à s'afficher, et TaeMin s'absorba dans la lecture, pour voir quel site répondait vraiment à sa recherche. Il finit par trouver. YeJun était assez stupide pour se faire de la publicité sur Internet. Il pensait ainsi étendre son influence, car il croyait effrayer les gens. Mais son neveu se faisait un plaisir de démentir ça quand il entendait des gens en parler.

Taemin consulta ce qui s'était affiché à l'écran. Un écran noir, avec une photo d'un homme roué de coups, et pendu par une corde. Cette photo intrigua TaeMin qui l'observa plus précisément. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il glissa du fauteuil en lâchant l'ordinateur, profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de constater.

_7 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

YeJun soutenait le regard de MinHo depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tout se passait dans le regard. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que MinHo avait compris qui était son interlocuteur. Le regard de YeJun brillait de haine et de vengeance, alors que normalement ça aurait dû être l'inverse, MinHo ayant perdu JinHo à cause de lui. Mais le regard de celui-ci ne contenait rien, il était complètement neutre, ce qui déstabilisait plus YeJun que s'il l'avait regardé méchamment, car il se demandait alors s'il parvenait à l'impressionner. Le plus jeune prit enfin la parole.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié pour parler de ce genre de choses. »

YeJun sourit et se leva sous le regard toujours inexpressif de MinHo. Il se mit à arpenter le bureau du notaire en y faisant les cent pas.

« Avant de mourir, JinHo m'a avoué certaines choses, qui seraient susceptibles de t'intéresser. » Déclara soudainement YeJun sans tenir compte de la remarque que le plus jeune avait faîte un peu plus tôt.

MinHo trouva bizarre que YeJun lui parle de ça, surement dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose en échange de ces « certaines choses ». Mais MinHo ayant été probablement la dernière personne en contact avec JinHo, si celui-ci avait eu des choses à dire c'est à lui qu'il l'aurait fait et non à son beau-frère qui serait responsable de sa mort imminente.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter, et honnêtement ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Réagit MinHo

YeJun semblait avoir prévu ce genre de réponse mais certainement pas la suite.

« Maintenant je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter mon bureau, j'ai du travail. »

YeJun sourit, peu enclin à partir. Mais le brun n'était pas de cet avis et le pris par le bras pour le traîner hors de son bureau. YeJun se laissa faire, trop choqué pour l'en empêcher. C'était bien l'une des premières fois où quelqu'un osait porter la main sur lui.

« Merci de vous être déplacé, au revoir. » Lâcha MinHo avant de refermer la porte de son bureau, laissant YeJun de l'autre côté.

Passé le feu de l'action, MinHo regretta son geste. D'un côté il avait bien fait de ne pas céder à cet homme mais d'un autre côté il l'avait offensé et celui-ci chercherait surement un moyen de laver l'affront que lui avait fait le jeune notaire. Et YeJun était plutôt doué en ce qui concernait les vengeances…

_8 mai 2013,_ _Incheon, Corée du Sud_

TaeMin était toujours bloqué devant son écran d'ordinateur, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir à l'écran. Un écran noir, avec la photo d'un homme que TaeMin reconnut sans trop de mal. Celui-ci était sans aucun doute mort, pendu au moyen d'une corde. Il s'agissait du premier homme qu'il avait battu, un des hommes de main de YeJun. TaeMin se souvenait pourtant d'avoir laissé l'homme suffisamment en état pour qu'il se remette, mais pas trop rapidement non plus. Alors YeJun aurait lui-même… ? TaeMin cliqua sur la photo de l'homme, et une phrase apparut à sa place sur le fond noir, en lettres rouge sang. Le jeune homme lut rapidement la phrase et fit une grimace de dégoût, comprenant que c'était bien YeJun qui avait dû tuer l'homme…

**« Les faibles meurent les premiers »**

On aurait dit une mauvaise blague macabre. Mais durant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec son oncle, TaeMin avait eu le temps de se rendre compte de la cruauté de celui-ci. Il retrouva vite son sang-froid pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. La phrase de YeJun sonnait comme un avertissement. Il était sûr que cette photo lui était destinée, car symboliquement l'homme représentait sa première vraie victoire au combat. TaeMin se reprit en se disant que de toute façon, l'espérance de vie étant très peu élevée dans ce « métier », et tout particulièrement quand l'on est dans le camp de YeJun, l'homme aurait fini par mourir. Il n'aurait pas dû choisir la mauvaise bande au départ. Malgré son calme retrouvé, la boule de haine et de vengeance présente dans sa poitrine depuis la mort de sa mère enfla encore. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, et vite. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à laisser YeJun se croire le maître.

_13 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Quelques jours plus tard, MinHo était dans son bureau avec un client quand il reçut un message. Le numéro n'étant pas affiché, il se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être. Il attendit la fin de son rendez-vous pour regarder le message. Malgré la brièveté de celui-ci, MinHo sut de qui il lui venait et sourit.

« U know me & I know u. So, c'mon. *»

C'était bien son genre d'écrire en anglais, comme pour y mettre le moins d'identité possible. Mais malheureusement pour lui, MinHo le connaissait depuis des années. Remarque, s'il lui avait envoyé un message, c'était quand même qu'il voulait qu'il comprenne. A part peut-être s'il avait voulu le narguer. Mais le « come on » était tout de même une invitation. MinHo décida pourtant de ne pas se rendre chez lui tout de suite, même s'il connaissait son adresse. Justement, ça aurait fait suspect qu'il la connaisse déjà. Il décida de se donner au moins trois jours pour faire semblant de le chercher. Le notaire était malin, mais il se doutait que le plus jeune l'était aussi. Le message le fit quand même rire.

_17 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Quatre jours que TaeMin attendait une réponse. Quatre longs jours. Il en avait assez. Il l'aurait pensé plus intelligent que ça. Mais et si son père s'était trompé sur son compte ? De toute façon ce n'était pas grave dans ce cas, TaeMin voulait juste le voir pour lui dire qu'il ne lui devait rien et que par conséquent ils n'avaient plus rien à faire « en contact », même si pour le moment ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rencontrés…

Enervé, le jeune châtain se leva. En se regardant dans le miroir avant de sortir de sa chambre, il fit la grimace. A force d'être trop peu attentif à son apparence, la couleur rouge de ses pointes avait limite viré au rose, lui donnant l'aspect d'un adolescent efféminé, pas vraiment l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui. Il fallait qu'il répare ça avant d'aller à la planque, sinon les autres allaient se moquer de lui pour le restant de ses jours, comme ils l'avaient fait avec JongHyun quand son blond avait tourné au vert. C'était d'ailleurs assez amusant, et quand même plus facile à porter que du rose.

TaeMin se demanda depuis combien de temps ses cheveux étaient-ils dans cet état-là. Il espérait que ça se soit passé durant les quatre jours qu'il avait passé enfermer chez lui sans rien faire. Il fouilla dans son placard, à la recherche d'une teinture rouge ou bordeaux. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas du genre prévoyant et n'en avais pas racheté la dernière fois. Il n'en trouva donc pas, et se demanda bien comment il allait pouvoir aller à la planque avec ses cheveux roses. Il tourna en rond dans la cuisine pendant une bonne minute, avant d'avoir enfin une illumination. Il retourna dans sa chambre prendre un bonnet et mis soigneusement toutes ses mèches coupables à l'intérieur.

Satisfait, il prit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit de chez-lui, se dépêchant de fermer à clé avant d'allumer une cigarette. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la planque, tout en soufflant sa fumée.

Quand il entra dans la pièce au sous-sol quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il fut surpris de n'y trouver que deux personnes.

« Tiens, vous n'êtes pas nombreux aujourd'hui. » Lança-t-il pour attirer l'attention

Miyavi releva la tête, croisant le regard de son chef. EunHyuk s'approcha de TaeMin pour le regarder.

« Ils sont partis en repérage » Lui apprit le Japonais

« Ah oui ? Vous avez avancé dans l'enquête alors ? »

« Encore heureux qu'on ait avancé, si on n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en un peu moins de deux semaines, ça aurait été grave » Sourit EunHyuk, bien qu'il n'y ait absolument rien de drôle

Il parlait en évitant au maximum les détails, espérant que TaeMin ne leur demanderait rien de précis sur ce « repérage » justement. La vérité étant que les autres n'avait pas réellement suivi les directives de TaeMin, préférant s'aventurer sur une autre piste. Et les deux restants avaient un peu peur de sa réaction si jamais ils lui révélaient ça. Mais ils étaient passés maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, et, malgré leur stress, TaeMin ne remarqua pas qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

« Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces dix jours ? » Finit par demander Miyavi alors que TaeMin s'était allongé dans un des canapés de la pièce

« J'ai essayé de régler un problème… » Répondit évasivement leur chef

« Quel genre de problème ? » S'enquit à son tour EunHyuk

« Je fais face à mon passé. »

La réponse de TaeMin laissa les deux autres perplexes. La tristesse perçait dans sa voix, ainsi qu'une certaine rancœur. Il se releva du canapé, regardant Miyavi et EunHyuk. Les trois se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes.

« Merci. » Dit soudain le plus jeune

Ils le regardèrent avec incompréhension.

« Pour quoi ? » L'interrogea Miyavi

« Merci de continuer à chercher, de bosser alors que je prends même plus le temps de venir. Merci de continuer à être actifs alors que je privilégie mes problèmes personnels. »

C'était la première fois que TaeMin leur disait quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Les autres en furent agréablement touchés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à toi que nous existons toujours. Et certains d'entre nous ont même une dette envers toi. Alors ce n'est pas parce que tu as des problèmes que nous allons t'abandonner comme ça. »

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à en parler ! »

TaeMin fut aussi touché par les réponses de ses partenaires. Il leur sourit, et quitta la planque, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Miyavi et EunHyuk soupirèrent de soulagement. Ses remerciements avaient réveillé la culpabilité présente dans leur cœur. Ils se sentaient encore plus coupables de lui avoir mentit. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix… Ils espéraient que la mission du reste du groupe se passe bien, pour qu'ils puissent montrer à TaeMin qu'ils avaient trouvé une bonne piste. Mais à ce moment-là, le portable d'EunHyuk se mit à sonner. Il s'en saisit et décrocha.

« Yeoboseo* ? »

« Hyuk c'est toi ? »

« Oui, qu'il y a-t-il ? Un problème ? »

« Euh… Ça dépend… »

« Comment ça, « ça dépend » ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore un problème mais ça pourrait le devenir. Et puis ça dépend de ce qu'on appelle problème aussi»

« Explique. »

« Je dirais qu'on n'avait pas tout prévu… Là on a perdu HeeChul. » Avoua YeSung

« Effectivement. On peut considérer ça comme un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? … Bon, vous le retrouvez et vous rentrez, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

« Va déjà falloir le retrouver… Aish*… »

« Courage ! »

« Merci, mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ta voix est pleine de pitié ? »

« Parce qu'elle l'est. La dernière fois j'ai passé quatre heures à chercher ce gars, donc je comprends ta douleur. »

« C'est… C'est vraiment sympa de me rassurer tu sais. »

« De rien, c'est gratuit. »

« Babo* ! Bon, on rentre quand on l'a retrouvé… Haha… A plus. »

YeSung raccrocha, laissant EunHyuk perplexe.

« Ces babo ont perdu HeeChul. »

« C'est lui l'imbécile. » Rétorqua Miyavi, qui avait décidément un problème avec le roux.

_17 mai 2013, Quelque part en Corée du Sud_

Le jeune homme ne voyait rien, et il était donc désorienté. S'il avait dû marcher seul, sans nul doute il serait tombé. Mais il avait été attaché sur une chaise et n'avait donc pas à se préoccuper de son équilibre, il y avait plus important pour le moment, à savoir, comment se sortir de là alors qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait autour à cause du bandeau qui lui occultait la vue. La corde qui enserrait ses poignées avait été soigneusement serrée, de façon à ce que le jeune homme ne puisse se libérer tout seul, et elle entamait sa chair quand il essayait de bouger les mains. Il lui restait l'odorat et l'ouïe pour se repérer. Il tendit l'oreille et quelques instants plus tard il entendit des bruits de pas. La personne entra dans la pièce et vint se poster juste à côté de lui. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration bruyante, surement due à un effort.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? » Demanda une voix un peu éraillé, probablement celle de la personne qui venait d'entrer

Il garda le silence

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas répondre ? J'ai quelques moyens de pressions tu sais… » Sous-entendit le deuxième arrivant

« Et alors ? Ce que tu fais est absurde, tu sais tout autant que moi que mes partenaires me cherchent. Et quand ils m'auront retrouvé je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. » Se décida finalement à répondre le prisonnier

« Haha ! Quelle blague. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va les laisser arriver jusqu'ici ? Tu rêves. »

La sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre. Une musique assez décalé par rapport à la situation. Un son assez joyeux, insouciant.

« Ah ! Je te laisse, ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

« Débile » Souffla le jeune homme attaché

L'autre sortit de la pièce, éteignant la lumière par mesure de sécurité mais pour le prisonnier ça ne changeait rien car il avait déjà les yeux bandés. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son visage et maculant son bandeau. Probablement du sang. Il s'était défendu quand ils l'avaient kidnappé et s'était pris quelques coups, relativement violents. Il sentait le sang pulser avec force dans sa tempe, et un mal de tête puissant commença à l'envahir.

_17 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Deux hommes étaient là, cachés derrière un amoncellement de cartons, dans une ruelle sombre. Ils étaient accroupis et se faisaient le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'un des deux avait une batte de baseball à la main, l'autre son téléphone portable.

Ils entendirent soudain des bruits près d'eux, comme si quelqu'un sortait d'une « maison » et traversait la ruelle pour partir. Ils se regardèrent. Les deux étaient blessés, rien qu'en regardant leur visage on pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient battus. L'un avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre supérieur fendue tandis que l'autre saignait du nez et tenait son bras gauche serré contre son corps. Les deux semblaient attendre quelque chose. Ils virent quelqu'un passer tout près d'eux et quitter la ruelle. Ils s'aplatirent au sol pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Quand l'homme fut passé, ils se relevèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Les lieux semblaient désert, mis à part leur présence à tous les deux.

Ils se déplacèrent vers le fond de la ruelle sombre, arrivant jusqu'à une porte de métal, d'apparence solide. Elle devait probablement mener à une cave ou quelque chose comme ça. Le plus grand tenta de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci s'avéra être verrouillée. Ça aurait été trop facile si elle ne l'avait pas été.

« Bon, je me vois mal défoncer cette porte, donc on n'a plus qu'à attendre que le gars revienne, et lui fracasser la tête une fois qu'il aura déverrouillé la porte. » Déclara le plus petit

« Pas mal. Espérons qu'il revienne vite, je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit-là » Répondit l'autre

« Pense à HeeChul. »

« J'y pense. Mais je pense surtout que c'était une mauvaise idée que de lui demander à lui de faire le guet. Résultat maintenant on est dans la merde, si on arrive à le récupérer et que TaeMin passe à planque dans les… disons… trois prochaines semaines, le temps que nous nous remettions complètement de nos blessures, surtout qu'on ne sait pas dans quel état il est Lui »

« On le saura bientôt… J'espère… »

_18 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Le portable de TaeMin le réveilla en vibrant. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine, voyant qu'il faisait encore noir dehors et se demandant qui pouvait lui envoyer un message à une heure pareille. Il tendit le bras pour récupérer le téléphone et le tint près de ses yeux pour lire ce qui était écrit sur l'écran. Le message venait de MinHo, TaeMin avait enregistré le numéro car il n'avait pas la mémoire des chiffres. Il ouvrit le message, découvrant que MinHo avait simplement répondu « Aujourd'hui. ». Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la brièveté du message qu'il attendait depuis cinq jours. Il soupira et lança son portable par terre, dans un pur accès de puérilité. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il avait oublié de regardé l'heure avant de le jeter. Il grommela et se recoucha finalement, renonçant à savoir. Mais même le sommeil semblait être contre lui. Il se releva, décidant alors qu'il était l'heure de sortir du lit. Il ramassa son portable qui avait atterri près de la porte. Il avait pensé à racheter une coloration, même s'il avait pris une noire à la place d'une bordeaux. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, habitude qu'il avait gardé même maintenant qu'il habitait seul. Il refit sa coloration noire sur les pointes, se demandant si ça allait aller puisque les pointes étaient roses. Le résultat sembla lui convenir deux bonnes heures plus tard. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, éclairant le grisâtre ciel matinal. Il se rappela du message de MinHo, aujourd'hui, mais à quelle heure ? Il allait devoir rester la journée chez lui pour être sûr de ne pas le manquer. Quoique, si ça pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait trop tardé à répondre…

_18 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« La fièvre n'est pas redescendue, ça craint un peu… »

« Tu lui as donné des médocs ? »

« Bah ouais, mais avec ce qu'il a pris, c'est normal que ça ne suffise pas. »

« Mais dans quelle galère on s'est encore foutus… »

Miyavi soupira, glissant son regard sur le rideau qui dissimulait le lit de HeeChul, puis sur JongHyun, qui était bien amoché au niveau du visage, affalé sur l'un des canapés. Son œil avait viré au noir, et sa lèvre, bien que dégonflée, n'était pas non plus de couleur normale. Ils n'étaient que trois à la planque, EunHyuk ayant été obligé d'emmener YeSung chez un de ses amis, à cause de son bras. Jonghyun se rappelait la grimace que Miyavi avait faite quand il était rentré, portant HeeChul aidé de YeSung. Ils faisaient peur à voir tous les trois. Miyavi n'avait rien dit, se contentant de prendre HeeChul dans ses bras et d'aller le déposer sur le canapé. YeSung avait installé le lit de camp derrière le rideau et JongHyun avait appelé EunHyuk qui était sorti faire un tour pour se déstresser. L'état de HeeChul semblait au premier abord moins grave mais la fièvre l'avait pris dans la nuit, et maintenant il délirait complètement, inquiétant les deux autres hommes qui ne savaient quoi faire. Ils entendirent soudain un grincement, et seul JongHyun tourna la tête pour voir EunHyuk et YeSung entrer dans la pièce.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il

« Pas cassé. » Répondit simplement YeSung avant de s'installer dans le canapé à ses côtés

JongHyun sembla se contenter de cette réponse. EunHyuk jeta un coup d'œil derrière le rideau.

« Lui par contre ça n'a pas l'air d'aller »

« Non. C'est la fièvre. »

Ils étaient encore moins loquace que d'habitude, chacun songeait aux problèmes que ce « repérage » allait leur causer plus tard, en plus de ceux de maintenant, car si jamais TaeMin venait les voir bientôt…

_18 Mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

MinHo monta les escaliers d'un pas tranquille, c'était limite s'il ne sifflotait pas. Il savait pourtant ce qui l'attendait derrière la troisième porte du huitième étage. Il savait que ce qui allait se passer n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mais il avait l'habitude. Il arriva légèrement essoufflé devant la porte de celui qui l'attendait. Il toqua, et attendit. Il dû attendre un petit peu avant que la porte se s'ouvre, pour laisser entrevoir la fine silhouette d'un jeune homme. Celui-ci s'effaça pour laisser entrer MinHo sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Minho retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée avant de suivre son hôte jusqu'au salon. Sans un mot, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé, tandis que lui s'installait dans son fauteuil. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir briser le silence. Ils se jaugeaient du regard. Pour MinHo, seule la couleur noire des cheveux de son vis-à-vis lui était inconnue, mais TaeMin n'avait pas de souvenir de MinHo avant ça. Pourtant, à l'instant où il l'avait vu devant sa porte, il avait su que c'était bien lui.

« Et bien TaeMin, tu n'es pas très bavard on dirait »

« Vous non plus »

« Touché. » Sourit MinHo

« Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de me voir ? » Demanda TaeMin, bras croisés sur son torse

« Si tu as autant traîné pour me joindre, c'est que tu le sais déjà, non ? » Remarqua MinHo

TaeMin resta de marbre.

« Bon, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que ton père ait disparu, mais il reste un espoir. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de réapparaître. » Soupira le notaire

« Je préfère ne pas laisser l'espoir me convaincre. Mon père est mort. C'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire ? »

« Ton père avait raison, tu n'as pas un caractère facile. » Soupira de nouveau MinHo, comme blasé

« Si vous aviez vécu le quart de mon enfance, vous seriez pire » Lança Taemin, toujours calme

« Je sais. Tu es calme là ? »

« Je n'en ai pas l'air ? »

« Si, c'est justement pour ça que je pose la question. »

« Vous êtes bizarre. »

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Ton père m'a demandé de te laisser un message, au cas-où il ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même. »

« Quel est le rapport avec le fait que je sois calme ? »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant au contenu du message»

« Allez-y. »

MinHo sortit de sous sa veste une enveloppe scellée à la cire, la décacheta, l'ouvrit, et lu ce qui était écrit.

« Ton père voudrait… que tu renonces à poursuivre YeJun. »

TaeMin écarquilla les yeux, et sa respiration se bloqua. Il resta coi. Ne trouvant plus rien à dire tellement ce qu'il venait d'entendre le choquait.

« Quoi ?! » Finit-il par croasser

Pour toute réponse, MinHo lui tendit le papier. TaeMin s'en saisit et ne put que constater la vérité. Une entête officielle, et en dessous, quelques mots tracés comme à la va-vite, d'une écriture penchée, celle de JinHo. Son père. TaeMin avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement

MinHo n'avait pas de réponse à lui apporter, il était aussi déboussolé que lui. Il ne comprenait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à JinHo, ce document était déjà écrit, signé, et mit en lieu sûr. C'est en toute connaissance de cause que JinHo l'avait appelé pour le mettre en garde. L'appel téléphonique avait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt. Soit trois mois après qu'ils se soient vus pour mettre à l'écrit la dernière volonté de JinHo. Deux mois. MinHo se souvenait avec précision du jour où JinHo lui avait dit que c'était la durée limite. Si jamais il ne donnait aucune nouvelle de lui pendant ce laps de temps, alors MinHo pourrait considérer qu'il était mort. Deux mois. On peut trouver ça court pour de telles circonstances. Mais JinHo y était toujours parvenu, jusqu'au mois de mars.

« Je n'en sais rien, TaeMin. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui a pu pousser ton père à faire ça »

« Il doit forcément y avoir une explication. On peut voir le problème de plusieurs façons, sa demande étant trop courte pour être précise. Je me demande s'il veut que j'arrête de le poursuivre pour me mettre à l'abri moi, pour qu'il tue JinHo lui-même, ou alors parce qu'il veut qu'on renonce. Je n'ai pas d'avis. Je croyais connaître mon père »

MinHo regarda le jeune homme qui s'était levé et arpentait la pièce tout en parlant. Sa capacité de réflexion était assez poussée, elle égalait presque la sienne. MinHo pensait que JinHo voulait que TaeMin abandonne, car il lui avait demandé de remettre ce document à Taemin s'il le supposait mort. N'ayant pas reçu de nouvelles depuis deux mois, MinHo s'était donc dit qu'il fallait qu'il joigne TaeMin. Mais si JinHo était mort, ça éliminait déjà une possibilité, ce que TaeMin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué.

« TaeMin, je te donne ce document parce que ton père est présumé mort… » Soupira MinHo, pour le mettre sur la piste

TaeMin le regarda bizarrement et la connexion se fit dans son cerveau.

« Donc il ne reste plus que deux possibilités, ma sécurité ou l'abandon. Mais quelles seraient les raisons d'un abandon ? Parce qu'il me demande quand même de renoncer à notre raison de vivre, notre soif de vengeance. Aurait-il décidé de pardonner à YeJun ? Non, trop improbable. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui a pu le pousser à me dire quelque chose comme ça. »

« Que vas-tu faire alors ? »

« Ce que je vais faire ? Je vais continuer.. Je sais que c'est la dernière volonté de mon père, mais d'une part, ça me semble improbable qu'il soit mort, et d'autre part même s'il ne veut plus se venger, moi, je le veux encore. Pour venger ma mère, et toutes les personnes qu'il a tuée ou meurtries. Je veux me venger. Je veux lui faire payer l'innocence et l'enfance qu'il m'a prises. Je veux le voir souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. »

MinHo ne dis rien, un peu surpris par le monologue du plus jeune. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce qu'il accepte « l'ordre » de son père, mais ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours, un tel besoin de vengeance.

« Et si tu comptes m'en empêcher, je serais contre toi » Ajouta TaeMin, dardant MinHo d'un regard sombre

« Je ne compte pas intervenir, je n'ai aucun droit sur toi. Tu es majeur. J'étais juste le dernier lien entre ton père et toi. C'est tout. »

Sur ces mots, MinHo se releva, quitta la pièce, remit ses chaussures dans l'entrée et sortit de l'appartement de TaeMin sans que celui-ci n'ait fait un geste.

_22 Mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

« Quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de TaeMin depuis le 17 ? » Demanda EunHyuk, rompant soudainement le silence qui s'était installé dans la petite salle sombre

Quatre jours avaient passé, et la situation ne s'était pas tellement améliorée, du moins pour ceux qui étaient restés à la planque. HeeChul délirait toujours, la fièvre avait baissée sous l'effet des médicaments mais en contrepartie il n'était toujours pas clair. JongHyun maquillait ses coups au visage tous les jours au cas où TaeMin viendrait, mais ils étaient déjà beaucoup moins visibles, même sans fond de teint. YeSung n'était pas venu depuis deux jours, seul EunHyuk avait une vague idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

« Non.. Et j'ai envie de dire, heureusement pour nous qu'il n'est pas revenu depuis » Soupira JongHyun en jetant un coup d'œil derrière le paravent où se trouvait HeeChul

« J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé non plus, il était bizarre la dernière fois » Grogna Miyavi

« Comment ça ? » Demanda JongHyun

« Tu n'étais pas là au moment où il est passé, mais il a un pété les plombs, ses nerfs ont lâchés, enfin il nous a remercié d'être là pour lui depuis tout ce temps. Je pense qu'il essaye de régler ses vrais problèmes tout seul et qu'il en souffre. »

« Ah ouais, je vois. Bon, qui se dévoue pour aller le voir chez lui, histoire d'être sûr qu'il va bien ? »

« Moi je reste pour surveiller HeeChul » Déclara Miyavi

« Moi je dois finir de regarder le contenu des cassettes de vidéosurveillance » Annonça EunHyuk

JongHyun soupira. Lui non plus n'avait pas particulièrement envie de sortir.

« EunHyuk, tu peux demander à YeSung d'y aller s'il est dans le coin ? »

« Je vais essayer, pas sûr qu'il accepte mais bon. »

JongHyun acquiesça, se replongeant ensuite dans ses dossiers.

_23 Mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Un jeune homme habillé tout en noir peinait à ouvrir la porte d'un appartement, sa clé refusant obstinément de tourner dans la serrure. Il soupira fortement et changea la clé de sens. Cette fois-ci, miracle, elle tourna et la porte se déverrouilla. Il la referma à clé une fois entré à l'intérieur. Il connaissait les lieux, il était déjà venu une ou deux fois. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais dehors il faisait noir. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au salon, vide. Il observa la pièce sans bouger. Un ordinateur portable était posé sur un fauteuil à dossier en bois, une enveloppe traînait sur la table basse. Il passa ensuite dans la cuisine. Le frigo était entrouvert, mais il n'y avait rien dedans. Le robinet gouttait, le désagréable bruit faisait frémir l'intrus qui le referma. Il continua sa progression, arrivant dans une chambre, les draps étaient défaits, et froid. La fenêtre était ouverte, les rideaux bordeaux volaient légèrement avec le vent de l'extérieur. Il faisait d'ailleurs assez frais dans la pièce. L'intrus repéra un portable sur la table de nuit et le déverrouilla. Il était près de quatre heures du matin. Il n'avait pas l'air de penser que sa présence ici était bizarre. Il arpentait les pièces, une par une, en prenant son temps. Après avoir reposé le portable, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dont la porte était fermée. Il sourit. Il parvint sans trop de mal à faire céder les gongs pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce. Il alluma la lumière. Et il vit celui qu'il cherchait allongé par terre, surement évanoui. Il se baissa à son niveau et vérifia qu'il était juste dans les vapes. Il remarqua que le miroir était brisé, et que du sang avait coulé sur le bord du lavabo. Il se saisit péniblement du corps inanimé et le porta jusqu'à la chambre, le déposant en douceur sur le lit. Il remonta la couverture pour le couvrir, et ferma la fenêtre. Il jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme endormi et sorti de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

_23 Mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

MinHo se réveilla en sursaut, et mit quelques secondes avant de situer où il était. Il était dans son bureau, et son portable affichait trois appels manqués. C'était surement ça qui l'avait réveillé. Il s'étira en baillant, normalement il ne travaillait pas le jeudi matin mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la date. Il remarqua que c'était sa fiancée qui avait tenté de le joindre.

« Allo GaRa? »

« Yeobo* ? C'est seulement maintenant que tu réponds ? Je m'inquiétais moi » Reprocha-t-elle

« Désolé, je m'étais endormi. »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Au boulot pourquoi ? » Demanda MinHo

« Mais, on est jeudi ! »

« .. Ah.. Je ne savais pas. »

« Déjà qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, si en plus tu vas travailler quand tu es en congés, ça ne va pas le faire. Et puis tu es tout le temps distant en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Ta mère aussi s'inquiète, tu devrais aller la voir plus souvent. D'ailleurs je pense que tu travailles trop. Tu devrais prendre des vacances. Pour passer du temps avec moi et aller la voir. Dis, tu m'écoutes ? » Débita GaRa d'une voix tantôt énervée, tantôt dominatrice

« Désolé, j'ai du travail là. On se voit ce soir »

MinHo mit fin à la communication. Elle avait réussi à l'énerver en moins de dix minutes. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il sortait surtout avec elle pour faire plaisir à sa mère, qui était la seule famille qui lui restait. Alors oui, il avait appris à vivre avec elle au fil du temps, parce qu'il y était bien obligé. Oui, il avait un minimum de sentiments pour elle, parce qu'elle pouvait quand même être gentille, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà. GaRa était la fille de la proche amie de sa mère. C'était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler « des fiançailles de convenances ». MinHo était un beau parti, il avait un travail stable, et semblait se fondre dans le moule du parfait coréen travailleur.

Sa mère n'avait jamais entendu parler des activités de son fils avec JinHo. Elle avait connu JinHo, mais tout lui avait été caché, en partie pour la protéger. MinHo souffrait de lui mentir ainsi. Quoique maintenant tout était fini. Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de TaeMin depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui. Et en même temps, vu ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était compréhensible que le plus jeune ne se manifeste pas. MinHo avait du mal à dormir à cause de ça, il devait se reprendre et continuer à surveiller TaeMin. Il agirait dans l'ombre. Comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

_23 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Le soleil se levait lentement, nimbant petit à petit l'appartement de sa lumière. Dans sa chambre, TaeMin se remettait doucement de son malaise. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi sans son lit et essayait de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. La migraine, sournoise, s'approchait. Il se massa un peu les tempes mais le vicieux mal de tête s'installa. Il se laissa retomber dans ses draps. Il n'arrivait à revoir sa nuit et ça le frustrait. Tout le frustrait d'ailleurs. Il suivait la quête de son père sans rien demander et voilà qu'un survivant de son passé faisait soudainement apparition pour lui annoncer que sa raison de vivre n'avait plus lieu d'être. Car oui, TaeMin voulait toujours venger sa mère. Mais il était désormais partagé entre son désir de vengeance et sa fidélité pour son père. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu une bonne raison de lui demander d'arrêter. Même si à première vue on aurait plutôt dit un piège. TaeMin n'avait pas autant confiance en MinHo que son père. Mais avait-il pu se faire avoir à ce point ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni qui croire. Il était perdu. Se sentait seul. Il l'avait toujours été. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Vers qui se tourner ? Continuer ou s'arrêter ?

Réfléchir à tout ça n'aida pas TaeMin à se sentir mieux, loin de là. Il repoussa les couvertures et descendit de son lit, se mettant debout. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre pour aller dans le salon. Il vit un papier blanc sur la table basse et s'en empara rapidement. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir laissé ça là. Ça voulait dire que quelqu'un était entré chez lui. Il prit le papier, le déplia et lu rapidement les quelques mots griffonnés dessus.

« Bonjour la sécurité. Fais quand même attention. Y. »

Il laissa finalement un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla rapidement, complétant sa tenue d'une paire de rangers. Il récupéra ses clés, et sortit de chez lui.

_23 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

YeSung apparut comme par magie, surprenant Jonghyun qui pourtant ne le montra pas.

« Tiens, ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'as pas vu toi » Remarqua Miyavi

Le concerné se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Et ajouta.

« TaeMin est sorti de chez lui, il a l'air de vouloir venir »

Une insulte étouffée lui répondit.

« Mais de toute façon… »

Jonghyun releva la tête pour encourager YeSung à finir sa phrase.

« Il va vous parlez de ses problèmes, il fera pas gaffe à vos têtes »

« 'Vous ? ' Tu ne restes pas ? »

« Je reviendrais plus tard, j'ai un truc à faire »

« D'accord. » Conclut Jonghyun

YeSung balaya la pièce du regard et sortit après avoir lancé quelque chose à EunHyuk qui le rangea aussitôt dans sa poche.

TaeMin entra peu de temps après, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Même HeeChul, encore fiévreux, avait plus de couleurs que lui.

« Oulà Tae, tu as mangé un fantôme ? » S'exclama Jonghyun

« Et toi tu t'es mangé un mur ? » Répliqua Taemin

La répartie du plus jeune fit rire Miyavi, ce qui attira l'attention de TaeMin vers le paravent.

« Vous avez fait un coin sieste ? »

« C'est pour HeeChul, il est malade » Répondit simplement EunHyuk

« Vous avez vus YeSung depuis un moment ? «

« Aujourd'hui pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir »

TaeMin répondit et partit s'assoir dans un des vieux canapés. Miyavi était avec HeeChul derrière le paravent. Jonghyun fouillait dans le placard où des centaines de coupures de journaux s'entassaient en vrac et EunHyuk rejoignit TaeMin sur le canapé.

« Alors maknae, besoin de parler ? »

Le dénommé maknae lui fila un léger coup de poing dans les côtes.

« C'est quoi ce ton condescendant là ? »

EunHyuk lui lança un léger sourire.

« Arrête un peu de poser des questions, tu ne fais que ça depuis que tu es là. »

Nouveau coup.

« Mais c'est qu'il fait mal l'animal »

On entendit, pourtant à peine perceptible, le rire d'HeeChul. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et soulagés de l'entendre rire à nouveau.

« Effectivement. J'ai besoin de parler. »

L'attention générale se focalisa de nouveau sur le plus jeune qui n'attendait que ça.

« Je vous fais la version courte. J'ai revu un associé de mon père, qui était aussi son notaire, bien qu'un peu jeune. Il m'a dit, comme je le pensais, que mon père était mort. Il y a de ça cinq jours. Il m'a lu son testament aussi. Et c'est de là que part le problème. Mon père me demande clairement d'abandonner, de ne plus chercher à avoir YeJun. Pourquoi ? J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. »

« Sympa le papa » Murmura une voix connue

« YeSung ! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu… »

« Que je ? »

« Rien » Grogna Jonghyun, encore sous l'effet de la surprise

TaeMin regarda le nouvel arrivant avec attention.

« YeSung, la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas que la clé d'entrée ouvre toutes les portes de la maison »

Le concerné souris légèrement et hocha la tête.

« Et toi évite de t'évanouir de nouveau dans ta salle de bain »

« J'y penserais »

YeSung s'approcha des deux acolytes installés dans le canapé et s'adossa au mur, à côté d'eux.

« TaeMin, as-tu réfléchi à la possibilité que ce soit le notaire et non ton père qui t'ai trompé ? »

« J'y ai pensé, certes. Mais il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Et même si je ne l'apprécie pas et que je dois me méfier de tout le monde, je n'arrive pas à penser qu'il ait pu faire ça, étant donné qu'il était la seule personne en qui mon père avait réellement confiance.

« Donc on part sur la piste de la véracité de ce testament. Reste à en trouver la cause. » Déclara YeSung

« Exact. »

« Quelles étaient les relations de JinHo et YeJun, ont-ils été proches un jour ? »

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon père m'a toujours répété que YeJun avait tué sa propre sœur, ma mère. Et qu'on devait la venger, même au péril de notre propre vie. »

« Ils ont surement été proches à une époque, puisque par le mariage de tes parents YeJun est devenu le beau-frère de ton père. » Dit pensivement Miyavi

« Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander, au notaire ? Peut-être qu'il en sait plus que nous non ? » Lâcha finalement Jonghyun, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment.

« Pas faux, il aurait peut-être des indices capitaux » Reconnut EunHyuk

TaeMin fit une grimace peu discrète, qui témoignait bien ce qu'il pensait de l'idée de Jonghyun

« J'aimerais vraiment mieux éviter d'avoir à faire à ce type-là »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Mon père idolâtrait presque MinHo, ne cessant de me comparer à lui. Alors que j'étais encore à un âge où il faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi »

« Et si tu lui téléphones juste ? »

« Hm.. » Soupira le plus jeune

EunHyuk lui lança un regard d'encouragement

« Si ça peut être utile, je le fais. »

TaeMin récupéra son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro du notaire. Celui-ci décrocha rapidement.

« TaeMin. Revenu sur ta décision ? »

« Comme si j'étais ce genre de personne. J'ai juste besoin de poser une question. »

« Je t'écoute »

« Ton père a disparu quand ? »

« Le dix-huit septembre deux mille six »

« Et est-ce que tu sais si mon père et YeJun étaient proches avant qu'il ne tue ma mère ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il me semble avoir entendu plusieurs fois ton père marmonnait qu'il regrettait le passé. »

« Merci MinHo, au revoir »

« Au revoir TaeMin, fais attention à toi »

« Ouais, c'est ça »

La conversation terminée, TaeMin rangea son portable.

« On a donc deux indices. » Déclara-t-il après quelques instants

« Deux ? » S'étonna EunHyuk

« Le père de MinHo a disparu au mauvais moment : le soir où YeJun a tué ma mère. Si je me souviens bien, MinHo avait été impliqué et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital après. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce moment-là que son père était parti. Drôle de coïncidence quand même. »

« YeJun a tué ta mère volontairement ou alors a-t-elle été une victime par 'accident', comme MinHo ? »

TaeMin prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« D'après mon père, c'était volontaire. Mais on ne peut pas être vraiment certains… »

« Et le deuxième indice ? »

« Mon père et YeJun ont peut-être été proches. Alors est-ce grâce à ma mère qu'ils se sont rencontrés ou est-ce que YeJun lui a présenté sa sœur alors qu'ils étaient amis… On nage encore dans le brouillard. »

« Mais c'est toujours ça de pris, mine de rien ça va nous permettre d'avancer un peu »

Miyavi s'approcha du groupe, soutenant HeeChul qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé en face de TaeMin.

« Trouver l'identité du père de MinHo, trouver pourquoi son fils s'est retrouvé à l'hosto, trouver les raisons de la mort de la mère de TaeMin. Cinq jours. »

La voix encore rauque d'HeeChul galvanisa les autres. La bande était de retour.

_25 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

MinHo se glissa sans bruits derrière l'homme qu'il suivait. Il avait été discret, l'autre ne l'avait pas vu. Ce n'était pas encore la nuit mais le jour commençait déjà à décliner. MinHo ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme et TaeMin avaient passé leur après-midi dans les locaux de la mairie. Toujours est-il que TaeMin avait trouvé moyen de partir en échappant à la vigilance de MinHo qui du coup se retrouvait donc à poursuivre son acolyte.

Quand l'inconnu rentra dans un bâtiment sombre, MinHo décida d'abandonner. Il n'était pas venu pour se faire repérer en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Sa filature ne lui avait rien apporté, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester chez avec GaRa, qui l'agaçait sérieusement avec ses jérémiades.

TaeMin avait eu l'air de trouver une nouvelle piste grâce à son appel, et c'est ce qui avait interpellé MinHo. Il ne se souvenait pas de son père. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, début octobre, soit deux semaines après la fuite de son père. Il se sentait vide, terriblement. Le choc causé par l'accident l'avait rendu amnésique. Petit à petit, au fil des jours, des souvenirs simples réintégrèrent sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais il avait déjà du progrès. Il se souvint du nom de sa mère, SeoYeon, mais rien concernant son père. Pas même la moindre bribe de souvenir.

C'est en sortant de l'hôpital, quand il revit JinHo, qu'il apprit les circonstances de son accident et la disparition de son père. Il savait que tout s'était passé la même soirée. Mais quel pouvait-être le rapport entre la mort de YeBin et la disparition de son père ? MinHo ne connaissait même pas son nom ! Après quelques années à harceler sa mère pour avoir des détails sur lui, elle avait fini par lui avouer qu'ils avaient divorcés un an avant l'accident. Elle avait déjà fait le deuil de son mari à ce moment-là…

_27 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

« Bon, quels sont les résultats alors ? » Demanda Jonghyun, rompant le calme

Les six jeunes hommes étaient installés autour des tables bancales de la planque.

« On a trouvé des choses troublantes, je dois dire » Lui répondit YeSung

« Procédons par ordre. Les raisons de l'hospitalisation de Minho à partir du dix-huit septembre deux mille six ? »

« On a fini par trouver, en insistant bien. Il a été blessé, avec un traumatisme crânien. Quand il s'est réveillé quelques jours après l'accident, les médecins se sont rendu compte qu'il souffrait d'amnésie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, incapable de reconnaître sa mère… Au bout d'un moment, il a fini par se souvenir de sa mère, et de qui il était, mais rien concernant son père. »

« Ça parait trop facile… Bon, ensuite, les causes du décès… de YeBin ? » Poursuivit Jonghyun, jetant un discret coup d'œil à son voisin direct, en l'occurrence TaeMin

« Officiellement, cancer en phase terminale, officieusement, coups et blessures. Elle souffrait d'un cancer du poumon en phase avancée, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a tuée. » Expliqua calmement HeeChul

« Sait-on qui est responsable ? »

« La situation s'obscurcit de plus en plus. JinHo a été accusé pour son meurtre, mais d'après tout ce que nous avons vu jusqu'ici, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait tué sa propre femme. »

« Bon, et est-ce qu'on a plus d'informations sur l'identité du père de MinHo ? »

« Oui. Et si vous voulez un conseil, accrochez-vous. » Soupira Taemin

Les autres le regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il allait leur dire. Seul Miyavi était déjà au courant, puisqu'il avait fait les recherches avec TaeMin.

« Choi MinHo est né le neuf décembre dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-six, de Choi SeoYeon et Choi YeJun. »

L'annonce laissa un froid. C'était comme si une vérité connue venait d'être prononcée, la rendant impossible à oublier.

« Attend ! Si YeJun est le père de MinHo, tout concorde ! Il a blessé son fils, a tué YeBin, a accusé JinHo et s'est enfuit. »

« Ce qui veut donc dire que TaeMin et MinHo sont cousins ? »

« Si je n'avais pas décidé de chercher plus loin dans les archives, c'est ce qu'on aurait cru, oui. » Marmonna TaeMin

« Hein ? » S'exclama JongHyun

« YeJun n'est pas mon oncle, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec lui. Et aucun avec MinHo, donc »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ma mère n'est pas la première femme de mon père. »

Tous échangèrent des regards surpris, attendant plus d'explications.

« Mon père a été marié à Choi NaEun, la véritable sœur de YeJun. Mais elle est morte d'un cancer, dans la première année de leur mariage. Plus tard, il s'est remarié avec ma mère. Et YeJun s'est marié avec SeoYeon. »

« Mais, ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi, pendant toutes ces années ton père t'a-t-il fait croire que YeJun était ton oncle ? Et pourquoi YeJun lui-même jouait-il le jeu ? » S'énerva HeeChul

« Ça, je n'en sais rien. Et, soyons lucides, si nous ne parvenons pas à l'apprendre de la bouche de YeJun, nous n'aurons jamais de véritable réponse. »

« Bon, il faut voir le côté positif, nous avons quand même progressé. Nous savons maintenant qui est réellement YeJun. Reste à déterminer les causes de l'accident, et les raisons du mensonge. Ensuite, il ne nous restera plus qu'à nous venger. » Assena EunHyuk

Les autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, en accord avec ce que le blond venait de dire.

_27 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Minho reposa le combiné du téléphone presque avec hargne. Les imprévus ne cessaient de lui tomber dessus depuis qu'il était levé, et même si sa vie en avait été remplie, ça lui arrivait de perdre son calme. Tout d'abord, sa mère avait préparé son mariage avec GaRa sans lui en parler. Comme s'il était prêt à s'enchaîner à quelqu'un alors qu'il menait des activités 'limites'. Plus tard, quand sa mission serait terminée, peut-être. Mais sa mère n'avait rien voulu entendre, et il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle. Il avait donc laissé tomber pour le moment, notant dans un coin de sa tête d'en reparler avec elle aussi tôt que possible. Ensuite, il avait reçu un appel pour le moins… inattendu. Le fait d'entendre la voix de JinHo au bout du fil l'avait un peu remué, lui qui était pourtant assez solide. On ne s'attend jamais à recevoir un appel d'un mort. Mais voilà, JinHo avait une fois de plus échappé au jugement dernier, et semblait plutôt bien se porter.

Il lui avait demandé s'il avait donné son testament à TaeMin, et MinHo avait répondu par l'affirmative, ne mentionnant pourtant pas les problèmes qui avaient suivis. JinHo avait ensuite demandé à MinHo où il pourrait trouver son fils. Le plus jeune avait hésité à répondre. TaeMin serait-il ravi de voir son père, après ce qu'il venait de traverser seul ? Une remise en question complète de son existence. Heureusement qu'il avait quand même décidé de passer outre la demande de JinHo, sinon qui sait dans quel état il serait…

Il avait fini par donner l'adresse de TaeMin à JinHo, se demandant s'il faisait vraiment le bon choix. Et il ne tenait pas cher de la peau de JinHo si YeJun apprenait qu'il était dans les parages.

_29 mai 2013, Incheon, Corée du Sud_

Minho courrait à en perdre haleine, pourtant il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. Ils y seraient déjà… Son sang pulsait avec rage dans ses veines, il sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche. La main sur les côtes, il continuait pourtant à courir le long du quai. Encore un effort, il n'était plus très loin…

En arrivant, il vit bien que c'était trop tard. Ils étaient déjà tous là, en deux camps séparés, à se regarder avec agacement pour certains, haine pour d'autres. TaeMin, droit et fier, accompagnés par HeeChul, Miyavi, EunHyuk, JongHyun et YeSung. En face, YeJun, avec ses acolytes, plus couturés les uns que les autres, tels des yakuzas japonais.

Le calme avant la tempête, l'observation avant la baston.

Minho se rangea du côté de TaeMin, sous les regards moqueurs du camp adverse. Le notaire ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que d'un côté comme de l'autre, les hommes avaient tout prévu. TaeMin semblait sortir d'un autre monde, avec son visage d'ange, malgré sa profonde détermination et sa batte de baseball. Il haussa les épaules quand il vit MinHo les rejoindre. Miyavi tendit une batte à MinHo et celui-ci l'accepta avec un léger sourire. Son cœur n'avait pas ralentit sa course effrénée. Mais MinHo n'avait pas peur, non, c'était comme ça que ça devrait se finir. Comme ça avait commencé. La vie était un éternel recommencement après tout. La première pique vint du camp d'en face.

« Alors MinHo, on ne salue pas son père ? » Rit YeJun, semblant maitriser parfaitement la situation

« Parce que tu te considères toujours comme mon père ? Première nouvelle. » Répondit très calmement MinHo

TaeMin se demanda depuis combien de temps celui-ci était-il au courant. Leur avait-il caché ce lien depuis tout ce temps ? Ou ne l'avait-il appris que récemment ?

« Tu es le fruit de mes entrailles, tu ne pourras jamais changer ce fait »

« Et c'est bien ce qui me gâches la vie depuis tant d'années. »

Le ton commençait à monter un peu, les esprits s'échauffaient. EunHyuk ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer nerveusement avec sa batte métallique.

« Tu penses toujours que ton père est blanc comme neige dans cette histoire, TaeMin ? Non ! Il a tué ma sœur comme il a tué ta mère ! SANS REMORS ! »

YeJun cria la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il souffrait d'un mal intérieur.

« Tu mens. Tu n'as fait que mentir jusqu'à maintenant. Tu ne mérites même pas la mort, ce serait trop doux pour toi » Cracha TaeMin

« Tu refuses de voir la vérité en face, TaeMin. Contrairement à ton père, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché ! »

« Je ne crois plus personne, alors arrêtes d'essayer de te justifier. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as brisé mon enfance. Et pour ça, JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER ! »

TaeMin perdit soudainement son calme, hurlant presque. C'était le signal du combat. Chacun attrapa son arme, se lançant sans retenue dans la mêlée. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. TaeMin chercha YeJun du regard mais celui-ci était déjà à l'abri derrière ses sous-fifres placés stratégiquement en première ligne. Tel le Roi qu'il n'était pas.

TaeMin retrouva rapidement ses réflexes de combattant. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de constater que les siens semblaient bien s'en sortir, y compris MinHo, qui avait dû être bien entraîné, lui aussi. Un coup de batte dans les côtes, un de l'autre côté, puis un coup de genou au visage quand la victime se baissait, incapable de rester droite après les coups encaissés. Un de moins, on passe au suivant. Le schéma se répéta plusieurs fois, le clan de YeJun étant largement supérieur au leur en nombre. TaeMin ne pouvait échapper certains coups et se retrouva vite aveuglé par le sang qui coulait au-dessus de son œil droit. Alors qu'il allait se faire frapper au crâne, MinHo para le coup et le reçu à l'épaule, gémissant de douleur. TaeMin releva la tête et lança sa batte de toutes ses forces dans la nuque de l'attaquant. Un bruit ignoble d'os cassés, et l'homme s'écroula, mort avant d'avoir compris. Les deux se sourirent. Le premier signe de complicité depuis leur première rencontre.

La hargne dont faisait preuve le clan de TaeMin eut rapidement raison du nombre des adversaires. Bientôt, YeJun ne fut plus qu'entouré par trois hommes, eux-mêmes déjà un peu amochés. Le message passa sans que TaeMin n'eut rien à dire : YeJun était à lui, et éventuellement à MinHo. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre la place du plus jeune. TaeMin s'approcha lestement de YeJun, passant outre son mur humain dont se chargèrent ses amis.

« Comme on se retrouve, mon cher »

TaeMin fit une grimace de dégoût. Il frappa le ventre de YeJun avec sa batte mais celui-ci para le coup. S'enchaîna un échange de coup, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Certains firent mouche. YeJun était plus expérimenté que ses jouets mais TaeMin n'était pas en reste. Pour lui, l'aptitude au combat avait été une question de survie. Au bout d'un moment, TaeMin finit par réussir à prendre l'avantage. YeJun était à moitié par terre, la tête ensanglantée, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Autour d'eux, seuls restaient quelques personnes debout. HeeChul était au sol, dans les bras de Miyavi. YeSung tenait sur ses jambes, appuyé sur EunHyuk. MinHo ne ratait pas un mouvement de TaeMin, mais ne pouvait plus se lever. JongHyun était couché sous un autre corps, respirant difficilement. Le clan de TaeMin avait l'avantage. Il restait l'ennemi numéro un. Le plus retors. Tout dépendait maintenant de la force du maknae*.

Celui-ci laissa doucement tomber sa batte au sol. Il plongea son regard dans celui de YeJun, plus bas que lui. Lentement, ne le quitta pas des yeux, il sortit un pistolet semi-automatique de sa poche. YeJun, malgré son calme apparent, ne put s'empêcher un frisson. TaeMin releva les yeux vers ses amis, semblant leur demander s'il faisait le bon choix.

« Quoi que tu fasses, nous te suivrons jusqu'au bout TaeMin. L'essentiel est que tu assumes ton choix. » Prononça lentement MinHo, les yeux rivés dans ceux du plus jeune qui semblait maintenant plus fragile que jamais

« Nous serons toujours avec toi, Leader ! » Cria Miyavi, la main dans celle de l'homme couché dans ses bras

Les autres acquiescèrent, transmettant leurs sentiments par le regard.

« Il est temps d'en finir avec ces cauchemars alors. » Murmura TaeMin, pointant son arme sur YeJun qui ricana

« Parce que tu crois que tu seras capable de me tuer ? »

TaeMin ne répondit pas, se mettant en position de tir. Son doigt s'approcha de la gâchette. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de trembler.

« TaeMin ! Non ! »

La surprise manqua de le faire tirer. Il ne baissa pas son arme, gardant YeJun dans sa ligne de mire. Avec stupéfaction, tous virent s'approcher rapidement un homme, seul. C'était lui qui venait de crier. JinHo. Celui-ci s'avança près de TaeMin, se plaçant entre YeJun et lui, sous les regards interloqués des vivants.

« Crois-moi, tu le regretteras si tu tires sans connaître la vérité »

TaeMin éclata d'un rire amer, ayant vite repris contenance. Il avait au moins une réponse à ses questions : MinHo n'avait pas trafiqué le testament de son père, puisque celui-ci débarquait d'on-ne-sait-où, pour protéger le meurtrier de sa femme.

« La vérité ? Je ne crois plus qu'une seule vérité, la mienne. Ce que je vois de mes propres yeux. Ce n'est pas pour venger qui que ce soit que je vais le tuer, c'est pour me venger moi. MOI ! TU COMPRENDS ?! Que crois-tu qu'il m'ait fait pendant ces mois où il m'a eu sous sa 'bonne garde' ? »

A présent, TaeMin pleurait des larmes de rages, qui maculaient ses joues de longues traînées humides, se mélangeant au sang séché.

« ALORS ECARTE TOI ! » Cria-t-il, essuyant ses larmes d'un brusque revers de main

« TAEMIN ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU T'APPRETES A FAIRE » Répondit son père sur le même ton, toujours devant YeJun

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, TaeMin baissa son arme, regardant fixement son père.

« Parce que tu crois que je n'ai jamais tué personne ? Mais as-tu réellement une idée de ce que j'ai vécu ? »

Les questions laissèrent JinHo sans voix, ému par le timbre glacial de son fils.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endures depuis. Mais tu as peut-être raison, le tuer ne m'apportera rien. La colère m'a fait perdre la véritable solution. »

JinHo hocha la tête, soulagé qu'il revienne à la raison. TaeMin se tourna vers l'endroit où étais rassemblés ses amis.

« Pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, mais c'est mieux comme ça non ? Vos efforts n'auront pas été vains, merci de m'avoir aidé à arriver jusque-là. MinHo, excuse-moi de t'avoir maudit pendant toutes ces années. J'avais tort sur toute la ligne, une fois de plus. »

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur son visage. Le bras tremblant, il releva l'arme au niveau de sa tempe. MinHo sentit une perle salée fuir de son œil, Miyavi berça tendrement HeeChul, JongHyun serra les poings, toujours bloqué sous un corps, YeSung et EunHyuk posèrent leur main sur le cœur. Ils avaient compris. Si TaeMin ne pouvait pas mettre fin à la source de ses cauchemars, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ils avaient promis de respecter son choix, quel qu'il soit.

JinHo regarda son fils, l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre.

« Les faibles meurent les premiers. » Murmura simplement TaeMin.

Et il tira.

**Fin**

_Note:_

_U know me & I know u. So c'mon! = Tu me connais et je te connais. Alors viens !_

_Yeobeoseo = Allo ?_

_Aish = Mince_

_Babo = Idiot_

_Yeobo = Chéri_

_Maknae = Le plus jeune_

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

A la prochaine!

Yoi


End file.
